Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is a system in which print data from a client terminal such as a mobile terminal is input to a network server of a cloud or the like, the server converts the print data into print data of a format for a printer, and the printer downloads the converted print data and prints it. In such a system, after conversion to print data by the server has completed, the server exchanges information with the printer by a specific communication method, and the existence of the print data is notified to the printer from the server. This notification typically includes an identifier of the print data. The printer that receives this notification can use the identifier of the print data included in the notification to download the print data from the server and perform printing (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-92394).
In the cloud printing service described above, when printing of the print data inputted to the server from the client terminal is cancelled, there are cases where a printer that downloads the print data from the server to print it cannot cancel the printing. This corresponds to a case such as where the printer is installed in an office, and the client terminal instructs printing to the printer from outside of the office via a cloud server. As a result, because the printer cannot recognize that the client terminal is cancelling the printing, the print data is printed, and unnecessary paper or toner is used.
In addition, in a typical printer, although a print result is recorded as history information, the details of this history become history that differs to the operation that the client terminal intended.